1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the bundling of resource blocks (RBs) in a user equipment (UE) performing channel estimation based on a reference signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd Generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). The long term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under development by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), which standardized UMTS.
In an LTE communication system, a base station may utilize one of several antenna diversity schemes in transmitting data to a mobile terminal (or user equipment (UE)). These antenna diversity schemes correspond to the number of transmit antennas (or transmit antenna ports) used by the base station in transmitting the data to the mobile terminal. Transmissions to the mobile terminal include reference signals used for demodulation of transmitted data.